Not a Game
by GallifreyGleek
Summary: Para mi desgracia... nuestros actos ya no son juegos... [Hitachiincest]


**Hitachiincest. _Incesto, y contiene algo de Lime._ Si no te gusta, Qué haces aquí? n.n**

**Not a game**

_¿Desde hace cuándo dejó de ser un juego?_

Eso me pregunto yo día y noche. Las caricias de Hikaru sobre mi cuerpo ya no se sienten falsas. Ahora se sienten ardientes, pasionales. Mi cuerpo las ansía. Las desea, reacciona ante ellas.

_¿Desde cuándo sus acercamientos se sienten tan bien?_

Las chicas en el Host Club están más que felices por mi comportamiento de hace unos meses, pues ya no actúo. Ahora soy real. Mis gemidos, mis sonrojos, mis celos. Todo es real. ¡Es tan increíble! Antes todo lo que hacíamos se sentía falso, no me producía absolutamente nada. Ahora quiero más. Es algo de ansiedad, es algo de necesidad. Necesito las manos de Hikaru sobre mi cuerpo… ¡Maldición!

_¿En qué momento me volví dependiente de mi gemelo?_

Todos mis amigos en el Host Club se han dado cuenta. Sé que El Señor no dice nada, pero entiendo que lo sabe. Es todo con tal de no dejarme en evidencia. Ese Tamaki es realmente alguien admirable. El Señor, como solemos llamarlo Hikaru y yo, realmente sabe guardar un secreto, y convencer a todo el mundo de que no oculta nada. Una vez hablé con él, sobre esto. Sobre lo que siento cuando Hikaru actúa junto conmigo a pervertir las mentes de las muchachas inocentes que van al Club. Recuerdo bien lo que me dijo. "Kaoru… sé sincero con tu corazón. Sé sincero, primero con él, y luego con Hikaru." Eso fue lo que me dijo.

_¿Era Hikaru el problema¿El no ser sincero con él?_

No. El problema era yo mismo. Mis propios pensamientos, mi propio corazón. Y este deseo tan creciente de pertenecerle completamente. ¡Porqué! Me estaba enamorando de mi gemelo, estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. ¿Qué pensaría Hikaru de mi si se enterase de que su gemelo de hecho sí tenía pensamientos incestuosos sobre él, eh¿Que ya las cosas entre él y yo dejaron de ser un juego¿Que lo que siento por él no lo puedo cambiar ya¡No podía ser!

_Te amo, Hikaru._

Eso era lo que quería decirle con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Pero no podía! No era correcto. Estaba quebrando el peor tabú. Ser hermanos. Ser gemelos. Tener la misma sangre… El mismo rostro…

_¿Qué siente Hikaru?_

Sé que puede actuar tonto de vez en cuando, y puede hacerlo muy bien. Pero sigo sin creer que él no se haya dado cuenta. Es decir, ahora cuando me toca, y se coloca sobre mí en los muebles de la sala de música, se fricciona sobre mi cuerpo… y cuando eso pasa… la sangre… se acumula en _aquél_ sitio. ¡Estando tan pegados, seguro lo debe notar!

_Pero se siente tan bien…_

No lo niego. No niego nada de eso. Es una de las mejores sensaciones. Sentir su aliento sobre el mío, sus manos acariciándome con suave delicadeza… y yo respondiendo, sin dejarlo apartarse. Las chicas gritando a nuestro alrededor… Si ellas no estuvieran presentes, no me reprimiría más, y en vez de fingir, tomaría su rostro y lo besaría. Su cuerpo, su olor… me embriaga… todo me hace querer sentirlo más y más…

_Y estos sentimientos habían permanecido en secreto, hasta aquella noche…_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente en la oscuridad, sintiendo un movimiento cercano a mi cuerpo sobre la cama. Era Hikaru. Teníamos la costumbre de dormir juntos cuando éramos niños, nos gustaba nuestra compañía en la noche cuando no existía nada más que oscuridad. Y lo que más me gustaba era que la costumbre había permanecido. Nuestros padres nunca dijeron nada al respecto, pues era normal. Nosotros, siendo gemelos, teníamos mayor conexión que los hermanos comunes. Ellos lo entendían, y nos lo permitían.

- Kaoru… ¿estás despierto? – Preguntaste, y yo no respondí. Muchas cosas estaban pasando por mi mente en ese momento y no quería dejarme en evidencia.

Escuché la resignación en tus suspiros, y luego me abrazaste por el pecho y te apoyaste de la almohada, quedándote dormido sobre mí. Yo cerré los ojos, olvidándome un momento de que estabas allí, y sumergiéndome en el mar de los sueños.

_¿Saben lo hermoso que es el mundo en los sueños?_

Oh, sí. Empezaba tan sublime… Hikaru empezaba a desvestirme, llevándome a un lugar lleno de sensaciones nuevas. Besando mi cuerpo en su totalidad, y yo soltaba pequeños gemidos, dándole a entender que quería más. Me acariciaba, me besaba… me llevaba al cielo. Y así me sentía, mi cuerpo vibraba con cada caricia suya…

_Hasta llegar al límite, a aquél ansiado lugar…_

Y darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño… Pero lo peor era, que había estado gimiendo entre el sueño. Es más, no sólo eso, sino que ahora… _ahora tenía una pequeña tienda de campaña en el interior de mis pantalones de pijama._

_Y Hikaru estaba durmiendo conmigo, en la misma cama. Respirándome en el cuello._

Al menos no había llegado hasta el límite en mi cuerpo, fuera del sueño. Espero sepan a lo que me refiero. Pero igual, Hikaru estaba abrazado tan fuerte a mi, que no podía moverme. Y… no quería. Pero… debía descargar aquello, porque… **dolía**.

_Y no podía. ¿Dios, porqué eres tan malo conmigo?_

Bueno, decidí apartar mis pensamientos de aquello, y dormir. Me abracé más a Hikaru, besando su cuello sólo un poco, para reposar mi cabeza entre la curvatura de su cuello y su hombro, abrazándolo por la cintura. Sentía su calor… y era especial.

- Kaoru… - Susurró, besando mis cabellos, y volteándose para quedar los dos frente a frente, y así abrazarme mejor.

- ¿Hn? – Respondí yo, olvidándome de mi pequeño problema e ignorándolo, pues ya no dolía tanto.

- Te quiero. –

Yo me sonrojé, levemente.

- También yo. – Le respondí.

_Y así, nos quedamos dormidos. Compartiendo del lazo que nos une…_

A la mañana siguiente, fui a hablar con El Señor. Él me recibió, abiertamente, a la hora del almuerzo, siendo acosado por algunas de las fangirls del club, apartándolas sutilmente y yéndose conmigo al jardín.

- Tamaki-sempai… logré darme cuenta de lo que siento por Hikaru. – Le confesé, con mis mejillas empezando a enrojecer débilmente.

- Eso ya se veía venir, Kaoru-chan. En fin, descríbeme, qué es lo que sientes por él. – Me pidió, mirándome con esos ojos azules tan penetrantes que me hacían sentir, de alguna forma, seguro.

- Siento… yo siento que es lo más importante en mi vida. Siento que quiero que esté a mi lado siempre. Siento… siento que lo amo, Tamaki-sempai. Lo amo, lo amo y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Lo nuestro dejó de ser una actuación para las clientes. Lo nuestro, para mí, se ha convertido en una realidad que no me deja dormir tranquilo en las noches… -

- Es… es hermoso, Kaoru-kun. Es hermoso lo que sientes por Hikaru. – Me dijo, observándome de nuevo, y tomando mis manos. – Debes confesárselo. No esperes nada, sólo lánzate, entrégale todo tu ser, y hazle saber lo que sientes. –

- Gracias, Tamaki-sama… de verdad que me siento aliviado de poder tener alguien con quien hablar de esto. Por… cierto… tengo que contarle un dato… privado, de algo que me ocurrió anoche. –

Así fue, como le conté absolutamente todo lo que había visto en mi sueño. Bueno, claro que omitiendo algunos detalles. Tamaki, gentilmente, acarició mi rostro, y susurró.

- Es perfectamente normal. No tienes porqué avergonzarte de lo que sientes. Apenas tienes 15 años, y si te sientes atraído hacia alguien, eso es lo que suele pasar. –

Yo, completamente aliviado, lo abracé, fuertemente, agradeciéndole una y otra vez por sus avisos. Cuando terminamos de comer y charlar, sonó el timbre.

- Nos vemos en el Club. – Me dijo. – Espero que para ese entonces ya le hayas dicho a Hikaru. Y saluda a Haruhi-chan, de mi parte. – Y con su sonrisa enamorada, se marchó.

Sonreí, mientras lo miraba ir. De verdad que amaba a Haruhi…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De vez en cuando, en el salón de clase, mis ojos se perdían entre las ventanas. Observaba el ir y venir de las nubes y el aletear de los pájaros. Y cuando bajaba la mirada, lo observaba a él. Estaba prestándole atención a la clase, o eso intentaba, pues de vez en cuando sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza se balanceaba, revelando lo aburrido que se sentía.

Siempre tuve una especial inclinación por las artes y los idiomas, y aunque él y yo compartíamos el mismo gusto por las artes, a mi me gustaba el inglés y a él no. A él le gustaba más lo científico… Je, a mi no. Tal vez era por eso que lo amaba, que a pesar de que nuestros rostros eran idénticos, nuestros gustos no. Yo siempre lo ayudaba con el inglés, y él se ponía conmigo en los laboratorios de química para ayudarme. Y también nos llevábamos a Haruhi con nosotros pues era muy inteligente… aunque eso era algo que el profesor notaba como sospechoso.

En fin… al finalizar la explicación del profesor (estábamos en clase de historia), nos dijo que podíamos ser libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos, ya que la clase pasada habíamos tenido un examen bastante difícil y todos le habíamos pedido un descanso. Haruhi se fue a hablar con algunas chicas de la clase (claro, como siempre actuando como chico), y yo aproveché para acercarme a Hikaru.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la clase? – Pregunté, casualmente, sentándome en el pupitre frente a él ya que estaba vacío.

- Casi me duermo. – Respondió con una sonrisa mi gemelo, observándome a los ojos. – Es que sabes que siempre me aburro. En especial con el profesor, porque habla tan lento que no me da tiempo de acelerar las palabras en mi mente, es verdaderamente desagradable el sentir que no lo entiendes solo porque hable lento. Es gracioso pero así es –

- No te preocupes, a mí más que nada, me aburre. Por eso nunca le presto mucha atención. – Le dije con una sonrisa. Seguimos conversando por un rato, hasta que noté que era el momento adecuado… el momento justo para decirle lo que sentía.

- Hikaru… yo quiero decirte algo. –

- ¿Sí? Dime Kaoru – Me dijo, sonriente como siempre, observándome de forma intensa a los ojos, causando que mi corazón se acelerase y que mis mejillas se colorearan en un tierno color carmín.

- Bueno… yo… quiero decirte… que… desde hace mucho tiempo… he sentido…. Algo distinto… por ti… - Tomé aire, observándolo a los ojos. – Desde hace mucho tiempo, yo siento que estoy en…-

El sonido estruendoso del timbre de salida, me sobresaltó tanto que salté un poco sobre el asiento. Hikaru rió por lo bajo ante mi susto, y luego me tomó de las manos.

- Me lo dices luego. – Dijo, guiñándome un ojo causando que me sonrojara fuertemente y asintiera.

Salimos juntos del salón, yo mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando. Ahora nos tocaba dirigirnos hacia el Host Club, cuando recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Tamaki. Bueno… le diría que lo intenté, al menos…

Al entrar, descubrimos que teníamos que vestirnos de doctores, pues Renge-chan lo había ordenado así…. Como siempre, el club era una casa de locos. Honey peleaba con su uniforme mientras que Takashi intentaba abotonarle la bata, y al mismo tiempo se abotonaba la suya. Kyouya estaba detrás de una puerta, oculto, vistiéndose, y Tamaki ya estaba preparado, sólo daba vueltas por el club acomodando las mesas, siendo ayudado por Haruhi quien había aprovechado los minutos libres de la clase de Historia y había corrido al Host Club para ayudar. Hikaru y yo tomamos nuestros ropajes, y nos dirigimos a los vestidores que quedaban al fondo de la habitación.

Sentí la mirada de Tamaki sobre mi nuca, y volteé un momento, negando con la cabeza y continuando mi camino al lado de mi gemelo. Escuché un suspiro de su parte, y luego continuó ordenando las mesas.

Hikaru se me adelantó, entrando por la puerta del vestidor individual y luego dándome paso a mí, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas después.

Lo observé por un momento, y luego me sorprendió ver que empezaba a quitarse la camisa. Yo, completamente sonrojado, me volteé, recordando entonces que siempre nos cambiábamos juntos, pero desde aquél sueño que había tenido… no sabía si mi cuerpo reaccionaría igual a tenerlo de frente y sin ropa.

Yo también empecé a desvestirme, colocándome luego la ropa de forma apresurada.

_Primera vez que me sentía cohibido de estar sin ropa frente a Hikaru…_

Él sonrió, levemente, riendo un momento después.

- ¿Porqué los nervios? – Preguntó, con esa sonrisa leve en sus labios, acercándose a mí lentamente, tomando mi mano y apartándola de la tela de la camisa. Yo me sonrojé una vez más, sin creer que eso fuera físicamente posible pero haciéndolo de todas maneras, viéndolo con algo de temor.

- Emm… es que… estoy… jeje, nervioso, por las clientes… - Inventé lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Con suavidad, Hikaru me terminó de colocar la vestimenta, y al verme completamente vestido, con bata y todo incluido, me abrazó.

- No sé desde cuando no decías eso… Extrañaba cuando te ponías nervioso… -

_¿En serio…?_

Me pregunté, sonriendo con nerviosismo y abrazándolo de vuelta. Mi corazón corría desesperado y no sabía qué hacer…

- Hikaru… yo… quiero… - Empecé a decirle. Él me miró fijamente.

- Cierto que querías decirme algo… Dime, Kaoru-chan – me sonrió, reconfortando mi corazón levemente, sin embargo, el peso de mi confesión y mi pecado caían fuertemente sobre mis hombros…

- Yo me… he enamora…-

- ¡HIKARU, KAORU! - Se escuchó la fuerte voz de Tamaki llamarnos, exaltándome una vez más y frustrando mi intento de confesión otra vez. Mi corazón se apaciguó un momento, y me sonreíste, levemente afectado.

- Definitivamente, no quieren que me digas nada. Ven, vamos, tal vez cuando finalicen las actividades puedas decírmelo. – Me dijiste, abrazándome una vez más, y saliendo los dos de los vestidores.

Las actividades en el club empezaron.

Primero, las clientas fueron escasas. Luego empezaron a llegar oleadas y oleadas… todo debido a nuestra actuación. O por lo menos, tu actuación…

_Y mi realidad…_

Me recostaste del mueble con suavidad, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Yo, simplemente, me dejé hacer. Estaba tan acostumbrado a todo eso…

- Kaoru, dime la verdad. Dime que no estás enfadado conmigo… - Me susurraste, mientras mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse ya que tu mano corría con lentitud por mi cuello. Respiraba tan fuerte tu olor… Que nervios… qué sensación…

- Lo estoy, Hikaru… de verdad estoy enfadado contigo desde que saliste con esa chica… - Susurré, mirándote con una expresión de falso enojo. Mis sensaciones eran reales, pero ya habíamos seleccionado una historia inventada entre los dos para llamar la atención. El problema era que el placer de sentirte así, tan cerca, estaba saliéndose de mis manos…

- Sabes perfectamente que el único en mi corazón… eres tú…-

_Palabras falsas… ¿O tal vez no?_

Siempre que decías esos diálogos, mi corazón se sentía algo mal. De vez en cuando pensaba un poco en el hecho de que tal vez esas palabras que me decías eran ciertas, pero¿y si no lo eran¿y si solo eran actos?

También reparaba en el hecho de tus escapadas nocturnas a mi cuarto… Eso no podía ser mentira… sentía tu calor… tus "te quiero…"

Pero nunca sentirías lo mismo por mi… sin embargo…

Tu rostro se acercó levemente a mi cuello, respirando delicadamente sobre él… y mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de manera… no autorizada…

Mis pantalones empezaban a apretarme muchísimo… ¡No me podía estar pasando… _eso…_!

Solté un suave pero notorio gemido, sin fingir absolutamente nada, mientras más clientes se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor. No podía ser, me estaba excitando y con tanta gente alrededor… y encima… tu cuerpo sobre el mío… tu cintura rozándose con la mía…

- H…Hikaru… d…detente… - Susurré, con voz demasiado afectada, mi rostro rojo denotando mi estado. Justo en ese momento, en que todos se iban a dar cuenta de lo que me pasaba…

Un sonido de tela rasgada resonó en el club, las chicas volteándose inmediatamente. La camiseta de Takashi se había roto al enredarse con un clavo suelto cerca de la pared, y Honey intentaba reconstruirla torpemente con sus pequeñas manitas. Los rostros de las chicas se iluminaron al ver la escena, corriendo hacia ellos para rodearlos.

Tamaki, con algo de rudeza te tomó del cuello de la camisa.

- Creo que el brotherly love merece un descanso el día de hoy. Estuvo demasiado bien su actuación, atrajeron muchas personas. Hikaru¿puedes ir un momento para allá…? - Señaló donde estaba sentado Kyouya. – Kyouya quiere decirte algo. Mientras, yo me llevo un momentito a Kaoru – Sonrió dulcemente, y tú, con el ceño fruncido, te dirigiste donde el chico moreno.

- Tamaki… - Susurré, con el corazón corriendo acelerado en el interior de mi pecho.

- Tranquilo, noté tu pequeña emergencia y le dije a Mori que hiciera lo que hizo. Ahora, ya esto no puede seguir pasando, Kaoru, debes decirle lo que sientes a Hikaru… - Yo negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome miserable y siendo resguardado por los tibios brazos del rubio.

- Él sabrá entender tus sentimientos… no le tengas miedo a tu propio corazón… No tengas miedo de tus sentimientos, Kaoru…-

Mientras, con Kyouya….

- Tu hermano tuvo un pequeño problema… - Susurró el moreno, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaste, confuso.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor? –

- Kyouya-sempai, ya basta de indirectas. – Intervino Haruhi, llegando por detrás de ti para evitar que se cometiera el peor error entre Hosts.

- Pero si yo no he dicho nada… - Susurró el de ojos grises, girando los ojos un poco hastiado.

- Si hay algo pasándole a mi hermano¿no deberían decírmelo? Claro, si lo saben. – Preguntaste, nervioso, con las manos cerradas en puños.

- Creo que eso es trabajo de Kaoru, Hikaru. – Te dijo Haruhi, sonriendo levemente. – él tendrá la potestad de tomar la decisión si decírtelo o no.-

- Pero yo…-

Recuerdos acudieron a tu mente, esas dos ocasiones interrumpidas. "Yo me he… enamora…" ¿Enamora…do?

- ¿Acaso Kaoru tiene novia? –

- ¿Ah! – La chica ensanchó los ojos, mirándote fijamente. - ¡No! – Exclamó, exagerando un poco. – No, no, no es eso… -

- …Ya veo… - Con un leve susurro y un movimiento de mano, te alejaste de allí. Caminaste con rumbo a mí, encontrándome recostado suavemente sobre el pecho del Señor. Tu rostro se ruborizó con furia, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- K… Kaoru… - Susurraste, tocando levemente tu pecho, sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón acelerarse. ¿Acaso así se sentían los celos¿Traición¿Engaño¿Rabia¿Odio?

_¿Qué sentías…Hikaru?_

_­_- ¡Kaoru! – Gritaste, con leves lágrimas asomando por tus ojos dorados, exactamente iguales a los míos. Yo, con el corazón dormitando, pues la calma ya había reinado en mi mente, me levanté, alterándome una vez más.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté, confundido y nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces abrazado a Tamaki? – Respondiste con otra pregunta, dejándome frío. ¿Celoso¿Estabas acaso… celoso?

- Oh, Hikaru-chan no te debes poner celoso. Ustedes dos tienen que hablar de algo muy importante, que les incumbe muchísimo a ambos. –

_¿Celoso…¿De verdad…?_

- ¿Celoso…? – Dijiste, con un tonito altanero que usabas cuando mentías. – Yo no estoy celoso. – No obstante, me tomaste por la muñeca y me llevaste contigo fuera del club.

- Estás celoso. – Reí, con el corazón un poco acelerado.

- Sí lo estoy. – Admitiste por fin, sonriendo.

- Se te nota… - Solté una leve carcajada.

- Y dime… Kaoru… ¿Qué es eso que me querías decir desde hace tanto tiempo? -

- Jejeje, primero quiero que me respondas tú algo. ¿De verdad crees que me podría gustar un chico como Tamaki? –

Ante tal pregunta, tu ceño se frunció, y tu rostro hizo una mueca. – S…Sí… - Respondiste, bajando la mirada. – Te gusta alguien¿no es cierto? –

Por tu mente, pasaban ciertas preguntas…

_¿Por qué me duele¿Por qué me siento tan inseguro¿Por qué no puedo mirarlo a los ojos¿Por qué… me siento así…? Siento como si me hubieran… traicionado…_

- Sí. Me gusta mucho alguien, se puede decir que estoy enamorado… - Respondí. Con delicadeza, levanté tu barbilla. – Y Puedo deducir que a ti te pasa algo. Yo no soy tonto, Hikaru. Algo te ocurre… -

- ¿Algo… me ocurre…? Yo… de verdad… no sé qué es lo que me pasa… contigo… - Dijiste, con lentitud. Y para mi más grande sorpresa, levantaste el rostro, y noté lágrimas corriendo lentamente por tus mejillas. Yo me acerqué un poco, levantando mi mano para limpiar el néctar de tu sufrimiento, cuando me tomaste por la cintura y me pegaste a tu cuerpo.

- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, Kaoru… espero que no me odies por lo que voy a hacer… -

- ¿H…Hikaru…? – Susurré, completamente desconcertado al verte así, al sentir tu aliento chocar contra mi rostro. Los mismos ojos, el mismo olor, la misma piel… Y un calor intenso recorriendo mi cerebro y mi cuerpo… Tus brazos apretaron un poco más mi cuerpo, haciéndome jadear con suavidad, y luego, como una ráfaga de viento sutil, acariciaste mi rostro, mis mejillas, mi frente, mi cuello… y mis labios… con tu dedo índice, recorriste su contorno, acariciando cada pedacito de piel…

- H… Hikaru… -

- Shhh… no me hables… Kaoru… - Y así sucedió.

Con suavidad y sutileza, uniste tus labios y los míos en un suave beso. Yo correspondí el acto de inmediato, sin dar cabida a ninguna duda, a ninguna inseguridad, pero sí a todos los sentimientos que me habían abrumado durante tanto tiempo. Te abracé contra mí, sintiéndote cerca, nuestros corazones unidos, la misma sensación, los mismos sentimientos, el mismo calor… todo…

_Éramos iguales…_

Al finalizar el beso, me miraste, acariciando mi rostro con lentitud.

- Soy un… enfermo… - Susurraste, viéndome a los ojos.

- No lo eres, Hikaru. Tamaki… Tamaki me enseñó que el amar no importa… cuando amas no te importa quien sea tu persona amada, sólo se siente… y yo sé que te amo… -

- No sé… cuando empecé a sentir esto… - Sonreíste, cohibido. – Hoy lo sentí más fuerte que nunca… -

- Tranquilo… Hikaru…. Podemos… estar juntos a partir de ahora… - Susurré, besando superficialmente tus labios una vez.

- Así… es… -

_Y ya dejó de ser un juego para ambos…_

- Te amo, Hikaru…. –

- Te amo, Kaoru…. –

_Ya… ya no es un juego…_

_Ahora es la realidad… de dos personas que se aman…_


End file.
